


Sexting

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pesterlog, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ unfinished and likely not to be finished</p><p>Anyway, Rose and Kanaya sext due to Kanaya's lack of presence on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished but i dont want to write anymore gjkgkl
> 
> also thanks to batchsan for being a real bro and helping me figure out this color coding shit   
> like seriously man you're gr8

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 16:13 --  
TT: I have a proposition for you.  
GA: Before You Put Out Whatever Bargain Youre Looking For Id Just Like To Mention That You Dont Seem To Be Consumed With Your Human Elixir So For That I Am Grateful And Would Like To Say Thank You Rose  
TT: You're welcome.  
TT: For my so-called bargain about to take place, I honestly need to be a bit more sober than I have been before.   
TT: Also, I'd like to remember what happens if you were to say yes.  
GA: Yes To What  
TT: You know how you're currently being held up by your sister troll or whatever and the one with the skateboard?  
GA: Yes  
GA: And Their Names Are Porrim And Latula Just So Youre Aware  
TT: I'll keep that in mind.  
GA: I Can Sense Your Human Sarcasm From Here  
TT: Beautiful.  
TT: Anyway, I propose to you this:  
TT: Would you like to cyber?

You stare down at the small, purple device in your hand as you absently listen to the several words that are tumbling out of Porrim's mouth as she talks to you about Latula's outfit and what she thinks needs to be revised and whatnot. Luckily, she seems perfectly capable to hold a conversation with herself, so your lack of response doesn't illicit any curiosity. Besides, Latula quickly grabs the conversation once Porrim has shut up for a moment or so. You're happy neither of them have taken notice to the blush spreading across your face as you look down at the flashing blink of the line that represents the beginning of your sentence as you constantly glance back up to the purple words embedded on your screen.

GA: We Havent Dont That In Forever  
TT: I know.  
GA: Why Would You Like To Do It Now  
TT: Well, there are various reasons to that. Simply, I am a horny sixteen-year-old girl who is lacking any company.   
TT: Not so simplistic, I miss you greatly. And not just for your traveling hands and lack of snarky remarks once I've gotten your skirt off.  
GA: I Think Ive Only Been Gone For A Day Or So  
GA: Not That We Can Actually Tell What Days Are Anymore  
GA: But I Think Its Been Around 48 Humans Hours  
TT: You've yet to answer my question.  
GA: Oh

Your blush depends and you look back up at Porrim and Latula. While laughing among one another, they've gotten Latula down to her underwear so that the leather outfit she wears can be revised to be more fancy and rad. Your dancestor glances up at you and smiles, her longer fangs glistening and she asks if you're alright. "You're getting rather red there, dear."

"I'm fine, thank you," you choke out. "My, uh, matesprit is just being a flatterer."

"The yellow chick?" Latula rings in, oddly blank eyes coming to stare at you. Or, you think they are. They don't have pupils so it's hard to tell where exactly they're looking. Anyway, you nod your head and hope that's recognition enough for them.

"She sounds nice," Porrim tells you.

"She is."

GA: Yes I Would Enjoy That  
TT: Perfect.  
TT: Would you like to start?  
TT: I figured the layout of the scenario would be my room.  
GA: Alright  
GA: So Ive Stumbled Into Your Respite Block With You And Our Lips Are Together As My Fangs Lightly Prick At The Skin Of Your Lips And My Hands Are Rested Against Your Plush Rump And We Are Slowly Headed To Your Bed Because Im In No Rush  
TT: To the contrary, I am.  
TT: My hands are all over you as my tongue explores your mouth hurriedly. I have a palm pressed against the small divot in the bottom half of your spine, my other hand cupping one of your breasts as I run my thumb over one of your nipples.   
GA: I  
GA: Sorry I Accidentally Pressed Enter  
GA: Anyway  
GA: I Agree To Your Rushed Way And My Grip Moves From Your Rump To Your Hips Where I Pull You Close So That Our Pelvises Are Flushed Against One Another And My Fang Pricks At Your Tongue Spilling Out A Few Droplets Of Blood Which I Obviously Hurriedly Lick Up  
TT: Perhaps I shouldn't be so hasty with my mouth then.  
TT: Or perhaps I should be more hasty? It is a mystery, isn't it?  
GA: Yes It Is  
TT: I take us closer to my bed as I lightly pull you along for the ride. I land softly on the mattress with you above me, your knees pressed against the side of the bed so you don't completely tumble over or something. After a moment, you pull yourself up so we're level with one another. I loosely wrap my legs around your waist as I keep you close to me, my lips lingering over yours as we take in a few breaths as we recognize what is about to occur.  
GA: As If We Havent Physically Done The Thing That Is About To Occur A Million Times  
TT: It's actually more like thirty. You've had your bulge in me only fifteen times, though.  
GA: Why Are You Counting That  
TT: ;)  
GA: Ok  
GA: Once Our Breaths Steady I Bring You Back So That Were Flushed Against One Another Again  
GA: However Before We Start Kissing Or Whatever You Have In Mind For Our Mouths Again I Take The Time To Slide Your Shirt Over Your Pale Stomach And Small Chest And Discard It Onto The Floor Besides Us  
GA: I Admire Your Beautiful And Lithe Form For A Moment Because I Can Never Get Sick Of Your Looks  
GA: And Then My Hand Comes Up To Cup One Of Your Small Breasts As I Run One Of My Nails Over It Making You Gasp And Shiver Beneath Me As I Smirk And Begin Kissing Softly At The Warm Skin Of Your Neck And Collar  
TT: My back arches slightly towards you and I whine a bit in the back of my throat, breath catching short as I raise my spine so that my naked stomach can brush against your clothed one. I hold your head where it is with the soft and firm hold of a hand, while my other one does it's rightful job and gives your delightful tush a small slap for a giggle.   
TT: How are you doing there, Kanaya? You have company around you, do you not?  
GA: I Do  
TT: How are you fairing? 

You take a shaky breath and look at your company, as Rose stated. They're busy with one another still, though Porrim seems just about done with the main revision of Latula's simplistic outfit. They'll be sparkling it up or whatever once she's finished the final few stitches on the symbol and hem and then Latula will be gone and Porrim will talk to you some more about this and that, though the majority of what you hear is usually gossip about her friends and your friends and just about anyone who comes into contact with any ghost.

As for your being, you're extremely close to unsheathing and tell Rose as much. You also tell her that there's absolutely no way she's going to get you to _spill_ in front of your dancestor and one of her obnoxious friends. And, if she somehow does manage it, though she'll have to use some sort of black wizardry to accomplish it, she will most certainly pay. You tell her that much, too.

TT: Sounds perfect. 

GA: And Just How Are You Doing  
TT: I'm actually quite fine, thank you. Like I had mentioned earlier, I am a bit lonely.   
TT: But, from our current situation, my face is beet red and I'm running fingers over the hem of my tights.   
GA: Fuck  
GA: Though Id Love To Continue Exploring The Wonderful Beauty That Is Your Body I Eventually Relent After I Have Left A Number Of Bruises Lining Up And Down Your Pale Chest And I Smirk Down At You Making Sure My Fangs Appear As Definitely As Possible  
TT: I swoon!  
TT: Which is to say, I grin back up at you with a very, very sober smile. My face is both figuratively and actually red, so I pull you down into another kiss as I awkwardly shuffle off your skirt with my heels because we're both aware that I am far too lazy to actually strip you down properly.   
TT: Anyway, while our lips mingle together I take my time to lightly nip at yours. As well, because I was totally successful in getting rid of your garment, I press my hips up to yours as you had so done earlier. I whine quietly, my breath coming out in a more obvious pant as I begin to warm up more.   
TT: (Hint: I'm touching myself.)  
GA: Hint That Wasnt Hard To Tell At All  
TT: Why didn't you use parentheses?   
GA: I Dont Use Punctuation  
TT: Shame.   
TT: Are you gripping at your groin yet, dear?  
GA: As Previously Mentioned There Is Absolutely No Possible Way Im Going To Spill In Front Of Anyone Especially My Current Company You Have No Idea How Embarrassing That Would Be  
GA: Like Wow  
GA: All The Wows  
TT: All the shaem!  
TT: shame*  
GA: Heh

You actually giggle at her typo there. It's basically physical evidence that she really is getting into the situation, though you never assumed she had lied to you. Porrim asked how you were doing, a small smirk on her face, and you simply waved her off and continued with your excuse of your charming girlfriend from earlier. Latula made a crude remark about this and that but you didn't really care to listen. Quite honestly, you're somewhat proud of yourself for the fact that your bulge has yet to make itself present in the current situation. Maybe you can even get away from these two.

"You're still rather warm over there," your older caste member tells you.

"She's just, you know, a charmer." You say again, not proud at all in the way your voice wavers. From all that you've heard about your dancestor, you're pretty sure she knows what's going on. The guess itself is verified as she puts a hand on her hip and her smirk grows, only causing your flushing face to grow all the more brighter.

She laughs at you, winking over at Latula. You find it a little ironic that you're the one being embarrassed despite the fact Latula is the one wearing nearly nothing. Regardless, Porrim tells you, "Feel free to leave for a short while, Kanaya. I'd hate to make you stay when your charming matesprit is obviously begging you for one thing or another."

GA: Ok Well Maybe My Threat From Earlier Might Not Still Be True Because I Guess Theyve Caught On To My Atmosphere And Jokingly Let Me Sneak Away For A Little While  
GA: This Is Really Humiliating You Know  
TT: I love it.   
TT: and I love you.  
GA: And I Adore You As Well

You shuffle out of the room and into a hallway, raising your brow at the odd assortments of environments dreambubbles can make. You enter what you assume to be Dave's room before he boarded the meteor. It's empty and there doesn't seem to be anybody nearby, so you curl up on his bed and face the wall as you continue to read and type on your phone.

GA: I Moan With The Contact And Hungrily Kiss At Your Lips With More Vigor  
GA: I Also Slide My Hand Down Your Side And Pull Down Your Tights As I Feel Your Thighs And Skin Pass Under My Claws  
TT: I utter a sound similar to "mhm" and sigh entirely as I embrace the lukewarm heat of your hand as I imagine it comes up to the apex of my legs and teases my inner thighs, as you have done so in the past. Because I'm a bit distracted, my kissing is becoming a bit sloppy and my breathing is getting heavier.   
TT: im really horny.  
GA: Fuck I Just Unsheathed  
TT: yes


End file.
